Alphabet (English)
The English Alphabet consists of 26 letters which can be assigned numerical values for use in Gematria: the geometry of the language where there is a connect(74) between(74) words/names with the same numeric values. Simple6,74 English7,74 Gematria8,74 uses 'the key'74 of A=1, B=2, C=3...Z=26. Using gematria, one can see the connect between words that converge on the same sum. For instance, simple=74=S19+I9+M13+P16+L12+E5, English=74=E5+N14+G7+L12+I9+S19+H8, gematria=74=G7+E5+M13+A1+T20+18+I9+A1, the key=74=T20+H8+E5+K11+E5+Y25, connect=74, between=74, converge=74. The alphabet has also been decoded as a "hyper-dimensional" representation of the mathematic ratio known as pi. Pi, then becomes the Lost or Omnific Word of Freemasonry. This cipher is known as the Isisian Codes.http://illuminatusobservor.blogspot.com/2007/07/alphabet-as-hyper-dimensional.html Sometimes ABC is compared to 123 and used in bullet points and sub-headings, By treating each letter like a heiroglyph, using comparative symbology or free-associations based on the shapes, one can attach various meanings to each letter to achieve a heightened understanding of the use of symbols in language. Letter associations of the English Alphabet: A,a = 1. ^, Alpha, Above. Pyramid with separate capstone. Symbol for elements Fire and Air. Phallus/Male principle. B,b = 2. Profile of pregnant woman. Shape almost of number 8, or of a combined 1 and 3. C,c = 3. Omega symbol turned 90degrees, Feminine yoni, cervex, womb. Sounds like: See, Sea, Si. D,d = 4. Half circle. Letter Delta in Greek which is pyramid shaped. E,e = 5. WE3M spinner (therefore E shares associations with M and W). "E" above the temple of the Oracle at Delphi. In physics, "E" stands for energy (E=mc^2). F,f = 6. Worst grade in American schools. "Ansuz" rune of the Gods. Similar phonetics of the letter "V." G,g = 7. Spiral shaped glyph in Mayan ("Ge") sense of unity (yin-yang). Masonic symbol for God/Gnosis/Geometry/Generative Principle. The letters C and T combined. H,h = 8. H Pillars. Ladder or rail-road. Unwound DNA shape (compare to shape of 8). Phonetically associated with the breath of life (exhalation). I,i = 9. Pillar, phallus, obelisk. Sounds like: Eye, Aye. Representative of Self (The Eye/I in the pyramid). Similar to 1. J,j = 10. Same as I/i in Latin: "Jonas" vs "Ionas." Shape of a hook (Jack's in poker are called "fish hooks"). K,k = 11. Often substitutes for the letter C ("Krusty the Klown"). L,l = 12. Right angle, "square" tool of Masons. M,m = 13. 2 points up & 3 down like a downward oriented pentagram. Tripod. Shares associations with E and W. N,n = 14. Upward and downward arrows combined ("As above, so below"). Same as Z turned 90degrees. O,o = 15. Open, yoni, receptive shape. Egg of the world or universe, symbolic of crucible in alchemy. Most energy conservative shape. Related to pi, 3.14159... and 7/22. P,p = 16. Shape of pole with flag, or head on body. Used as a tongue in emoticons, :p Q,q = 17. Egg with a crack forming. Associated with Ouroboros and/or Quetzalcoatl. R,r = 18. Similar to P with a leg. S,s = 19. Shape/Symbol/Sign of Snake/Serpent that Slithers/Slides, Strikes and hisses. T,t = 20. Tau cross and Christian cross. U,u = 21. Receptive yoni shape compared to C and V. V,v = 22. Chalice, yoni, pubic triangle, iconic of feminine shape. 2 V's make a W. Letter Vau in Hebrew with value of 6 and meaning of nail. W,w = 23. 3 points up and 2 down like upward oriented pentagram. Wavy shape like symbol for water & Aquarius. Trident shape. Similar to letter Shin in Hebrew which means Tooth. Double V and U. X,x = 24. St. Andrews Cross, 4 arrows pointing inward and 4 lines pointing out. Symbolic of removal, (i.e. to x-something out, "ex-girlfriend"). Related to X Box symbol. Y,y = 25. Yoni. Shape of Potomac River in Washington DC, on border of Virginia and Maryland (Virgin-Mary). Z,z = 26. "Omega" of English, the end ("A to Z"). Phonetically associated with the sound of sleep (Zzzz...). Letter N turned 90degrees. External Links Exploring the English Qabalah Illuminatus Observor blog, Isisian Codes and Acroamatic Cipher Simple6,74 English7,74 Gematia8,74 http://7seals.yuku.com